victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bade/@comment-5176179-20121102041914
I've been trying to make sense of everything-the almost kiss in TGP, and the smile in OD and I think I've figured it out. TGP-Beck might have feelings for Tori because he and Jade were broken up. Even though I think he has always loved Jade, there has always been a part of her that he doesn't like very much like when she got him a can of lemonade for his birthday and she's rude to his friends, so when they broke up and he tried to move on, he tried to convince himself that he doesn't have anymore feeings for her by trash talking about her and what he doesn't like about her. It was all about how Jade isn't Tori's friend and how she rubbed her foot on her hamburger, but when he saw that she can nice and respectful...he realizes that he's starting to like her again, that he can't fight his feelings anymore and that he still loves her. Meanwhile, she already knows that she still loves him. We saw the exact samething in Jade Dumps Beck. She dumped him, but then she realized that seh wanted him back and he rejected her. Then Tori goes to his RV and he starts trash talking about Jade. About how she got him a can of lemonade for his birthday and that he was glad that they broke up...but then when she got him a dog, he realized that he can't fight his feelings anymore and that he loves her. I don't really blame Beck. OD-Same thing. She finally accepts that they broke up and that even though she still loves him, she doesn't have any right to say who he can and can't hang out with. She's maturing and she's beginning to respect him and whatever relationship he might have with Tori. He begins to realize more that he likes her again and he can't fight his feelings anymore. TG&AM-Jade tries to move on with Moose. Beck still has feelings for her. he doesn't get jealous though, because he's not the jealous type and they broke up. Finally TFB&J-Jade is trying to move on, she kisses Andre...but she still loves Beck. Meanwhile, he has gotten over his little crush on Tori and there friends now. He's going to ask Meredith out...because for all he knows, Jade's moved on and was all about chasing Moose...so why shouldn't ask Meredith out...but he's hesitant because he might still love Jade. He's not going to be jealous of the Jandre kiss. In the Jandre spoiler...if it's real...he's not jealous of them almost kissing. He doesn't seem like he even cares about that. He just asks "What they're you doing?" and then forgets about it. He focused on that he still loves Jade and he wants to prove it to her. So that's my little explanation for this past episodes. I don't think Dan has even thought about this because it's just a kid's show. This is just my little explanation because I need logic and contuinity ;)